oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kastor Quintina
History Kastor is a dexterous fighter who lives by his rapier, his gun, his faith and his endless lust for excitement and adventure. From a young age Kastors personality already reflected his unending optimism and drive for excitement quickly drew people in, and though he was a buisy young man he did his worshipping diligently. He parctised the arts on his mothers behest and took up singing on his fathers paying his respects to both their gods, Shelyn and Desna. While his father was away his mother spent her days drilling him with the essentials of nobility and the morals to keep him a whoesome young man. At age nine he finally got his permition to leave the house on his own to play with his friends, quickly making a fast group of friends that regularly got up to mischef. The next year or so was spent running on rooftops, chasing cats and dogs and being chased around by the storeowners he had swindled for sweets(and sometimes alcohol) with his silver tongue and light fingers. In all, his early childhood was pretty idyllic. This all changed on his tenth birthday when he was caugt drunk and alone in an alley by some hungry street rats, they attacked him viciously with clubs, broken bottles and fists. Unconscious and bleeding out he was luckily found by a town guard and returned home. His mother distraught and his father furious he was placed under house arrest untill further notice. during this time his father also saw fit to the hire of his great grandfather Lithien to teach him to defend himself in town while his mother taught him her hobby of medicine. he spent four years dilligently studying(although he hated it) to prove to his parents that he could be trusted to handle himself, and though he did just that he also lost touch with his friends. his old friend, and "second in command", Constantine has taken over in this time and is not keen on just handing back the position to Kastor that "abandoned" them and decided to shut him out. after being left alone Kastor decided that it was his turn to show the world his mettle and decided to become an everyday hero, and though his childlike appearance at first threw many people off work quickly spread among the common folk of a small child hero running around town doing good deeds and fighting bad people. this was the second happiest time in kastors life, and it lasted 3 years untill word came back to his parents and they pieced things together, and house arrest followed, though by this time he was too sneaky to be contained. and so he snuck out nightly to continue being a hero and it is at this time he was given his true calling. on a rainy sunday evening he saved a cleric or cayden from being robbed and he was told the legend of how cayden became a god. from this day onwards his purpose became to become a hero of such caliber that the gods themselves would greet him when he stepped into their midst. Appearance Standing at only 4 feet tall, kastor is not a large person and thanks to his celestial heriatge he still looks very young, even getting mistaken for a child by most people. He wears colorful clothes, along with a wide brimmed hat and feather, a cloak, a scarf and lots of beltpouches/bandoliers and such. the most prominent features in his appearance are: The first is his locket, a simple silver one with an engraving of a star on the from looks common untill it's secret latch is tripped, it is at this time that you can fold it open and a nearly blinding light wells forth from it(torchlight but concentrated on a fingerprint sized area) from the starstone within. though no very intrinsically valuable, starstone is exceedingly rare where he comes from and to own such a thing is a show of extravagance only made by few. one of these few is his father, who spent his first coin on getting this pendant to help him be near to his god Desna, for in that blinding light there is a painstakingly detailed religious symbol lined with scripture that his grandfather used when he first adventured as an explorer. his father passed this onto Kastor once he left home in hopes that it would guide him in the dark places of the world, wherever he might go. Second is a ring given to him by his mother on his 50th birthday to commemorate his coming of age in his parents eyes. the ring itself has generations of history with his mothers side and many stories worth telling, but that is not why it is so dear to Kastor. This ring symbolizes his parents accepting him as an adult and an equal, as a responsible member of the family, and last but not least, it symbolizes his bond to his family and his promise to his parents to do better than before when he heads out into the world this time. the pattern on it old as the gray mountains and the silver setting tarnished enough to almost match the onyx stone set with the coat of arms of his family. this ring never leaves his finger unless the need is truly extraordinarily dire The third is the handle of his rapier, given to him by his Gancanagh teacher named Lithien upon his graduation from under the master, after his unfortunate incident he had been forced to learn to fight but his parents had been unable to find any teacher that could teach him and command his respect. and so his mother, in her wisdom, decided to go over the old genealogies of the two families and found Lithiens name scribbled in about 300 years back under which was noted "angel of shelyn". after extensive communion with her god she finally got into contact with the ancestor who seemed to be in charge of her sons wild streak. once the situation had been explained to him he agreed to meet with the young Kastor, who managed to give him the slip 4 times during the introduction. seeing his own spirit in Kastor he decided to teach him the ways of fighting a Gancanagh learn, a dance like fighting style that is horrendously complex but look decietfully nonchalant. he also taught Kastor how to handle the blades of the Gancanagh, rapiers of mithral that shone with the energies of sheyn. once Kastors 10 year term with his very great grandfather drew to a close they had built a strong bond, but as shelyn called, Lithien had to leave. But not without giving Kastor something, for though the blades of the gancanagh were forbidden to be given or sold, being what he was, he bent the rules, removed the blade from the weapon Kastor had learned to fight with and let him keep the hilt. the hilt itself is an ornate mithral one with flowers worked into every nook and cranny and the pommel shaped like a grand chrysanthemum, the holy symbol of his mothers god, Shelyn. fourth we have the gift from his sister isabella, his cloak, made of asbestose cloth with a silk inside and trimmed with griffon mane from the old family griffon Fanadrel. now Kastor himself did not know much of the old bird, but his parents did, he had been a loyal steed for the house for almost 60 years when Kastor was born, and he was old, too old to be ridden and too old to fly in other ways then short bursts. and so it came to be, that on his 6th birthday, Vic had been out on the rooftops again with Fanandrel carefully watching him from the spire when a section of the tile over his fathers study gave way, an sent Kastor over the 4th story roof in a hail of tiles. Fanandrel, noticing this lept to save Kastor, diving and catching him halfway down but being unable to turn he decided to do his best for young Kastor instead, wrapping the young child close and cushioning the fall with his body. this, by some miracle managed to let Kastor fall almost 60 feet and come away unscathed, but the old bird was not so lucky, he broke a lot of ribs and they punctured his lungs. it only took Kastor's parents a minute to get down and out to the spectacle, but that was 30 seconds too late, as the old bird had given his last breath already. the animal itself was buried but its silvery mane was made into a cape with trim that Kastor wears now, to remind him that even if he can walk away from his mistakes, not everyone else can, and to remind him to be watchful of his actions. cufflinks that he made himself of a strange cloudy stone given by an old man for saving his granddaughter from bandits. its properties are yet unknown but it changes color around different people and places but tends to stay a solid gold color most of the time. Personality Kastor is a happy and playful person, he enjoys playing pranks on people and other childish mischief in his free time. he usually humms a tune or straight up sings "To him, unless its songworthy it’s not worth doing. He has grown up from a young age with every comfort imaginable, he has been classically educated in song and dance and the fine arts. He has learned the blade from one of the foremost teachers imaginable, but he has no taste for subtelty or care when it comes to battle. Kastor at his heart is a gambler, the higher the stakes the better he does, in all aspects of life. He has lead his own "clique" since he could talk." Friends Silver: Wolf Ferdinand Quintina: Father, 165 years old Caroline Quintina:Mother, 162 years old Michael Quintina: Great Grandfather and the man who made the Quintina family name. Joined the angels in 523 Isabella Quintina: Sister, 96 Years Marcus Quintina: Brother, 22 years old Human Equivalent 7 years Brandon Quintina: Brother, 14 years old Human Equivalent 5 years Lithien, Sword of Shelyn: Gancannagh/Azata/Angel, Servant since the dawn of time Violet Tirin: Sebastians sister and secretly good friend of Kastor Enemies Sebastian Tirin: Childhood Friend turned rival, Agathion 70 years old Fang: Hellhound Pack Leader, Hunting Silver Tirin Family: By virtue of the rivalry between Kastor and sebastian the families enjoy making things bothersome for eachother, With one exception Krextrion, Whip of Zon-Kuthon: Barbed devil that takes pleasure in corrupting the people Lithien has helped Aspirations Kastor aspires to: 1: Make everyone happy 2: Become a real Hero 3: Become a Knight 4: Make parents and forefathers proud 5: Become a god Category:Inactive